edelsteentriologiefandomcom_nl-20200214-history
Lady Arista Montrose
Lady Arista Montrose is de Weduwe van de overleden Lord Lucas Montrose en woont met haar Schoonzus Madeleine Montrose, haar Dochters Glenda en Grace en hun Kinderen op Bourdon Place 81. Uiterlijk Lady Arista eerder gehad, zoals (bijna) alle vrouwen van de Montrose familie, rood, krullend haar, maar nu wit tot grijs zijn. Ze heeft dagelijks strikt gekamd uit het gezicht en aangesloten op een broodje bij de nek. Van haar grootmoeder, Lady Magret Tilney, heeft Lady Arista haar stijve houdinggeërfd. die volgens Gwendolyn lijkt alsof Arista een paar sokken slikte. Over het algemeen, het fungeert meestal als een strikte ballet leraar, zelden breekt hun houding voor een moment, en dat ook op de meeste alleen wanneer ze voelt onopgemerkt. Na een moment, maar het is snel ingehaald. Leven Arista was de laatste naam bisschop als kleindochter als de 8e tijd reiziger, Margaret Tilney, geboren. In de annalen van de wachters werd zij in de jaren '40, '50 als "Observation No. 4 Jadelinie" werd verwezen. Ze trouwde met Lucas Montrose en trekt bij hem in de Bourdon Place 81, waar ook haar ongehuwde schoonzus Maddy woont. Lucas en Arista kregen drie kinderen: Harry, Glenda en Grace. Arista is teleurgesteld over de partnerkeuze van hun nakomelingen: Harrys Jane is een verveelster, Glendas Charles een huilebalk en een zwakkeling. Bij Grace 'man Nicolas klaagt ze alleen dat hij 'zo arm als een kerk muis "is. Maar omdat het maakt Grace gelukkig, heeft Arista niks aan hem te schorsen. Arista heeft zes kleinkinderen: Lucy, Janet, David, Charlotte, Nick en Caroline. Ze heeft ook vier achterkleinkinderen: De twee kinderen van Janet genaamd Poppy en Daisy, en de kinderen van Lucy, Gwendolyn en haar onbekende broertje of zusje, die samen met zijn ouders Lucy en Paul leeft in het verleden. Arista is een weduwe, sinds Lord Lucas 6 jaar geleden een slachtoffer van moord werd, omdat hij te veel over de Machinaties en de ware bedoelingen van de graaf wist. Karakter Lady Arista is een zeer strenge Persoon. Ze tolereren het niet, wanneer zich iemand niet aangebracht gedraagt. Door haar gedrag intimideert ze Mensen in haar Omgeving in, is zo goed maar ook gerespecteerd en gevreesd . Van haar Kleinkinderen wordt se alleen Lady Arista genoemd. In zeer weinigen Momenten toont ze voor een korte Ogenblik van Zwakte, anders vertegenwoordigt ze maar hoofdzakelijk Sterkte. Ook is ze zeer ernstig en lacht zeer zelden. Als Gwendolyn 1993 een gesprek tussen Lucas en Arista beluisterd, hoort ze deze zelfs voor het eerst in haar leven giechelen. Trivia * Der Name "Arista" kann "Bringerin der Gewächse" bedeuten. Vielleicht ist das Gewächs hier das Zeitreisegen, dass Arista in die Familie Montrose brachte. * Sie ist vermutlich die viertälteste Enkelin von Margret Tilney, da sie Observationsnummer 4 ist; da ihre Cousine Claudine Seymore Observationsnummer 8 war, muss Lady Tilney mindestens so viele Enkelkinder gehabt haben. * Sie fand, dass Lucas' Bart 1956 ihn "stattlich und seriös" aussehen ließ. * Da sie in ihrem Kostüm mit farblich passendem Hut "sehr britisch" aussieht, wird sie in Temple von japanische Touristen fotografiert. * Einst wollte sie ihre Tochter Grace mit einem gut aussehenden Banker namens Mr Hitchman verkuppeln, was aber an dessen Angewohnheit scheiterte, sich in vermeintlich unbeobachteten Momenten im Schritt zu kratzen. * Arista besucht sehr gerne die Oper. * Nicht nur ihr Mann Lucas, sondern auch sie scheint zu rauchen. So riecht es laut Gwendolyn im Musikzimmer unter anderem nach ihren Zigarillos.